Addicted To You
by LLTogetherForever
Summary: Anthology. Just a bunch of little ficlets about Luke and Lorelai. Each chapter will be completely different. I can use ideas, always. Chapter One is a little discouraging, read past it.
1. Goodbye My Lover

**A/N: So this "story" is more an anthology. Just a bunch of little ficlets about Luke and Lorelai. Each chapter will be completely different. I'm not going for length here. This way, I can update more frequently without having to live at my computer. Some, they're together as a couple, some are angsty little things that take place while they're apart, or even before they get together. Each chapter will be _somewhat_ based on a song, which will be specified at the beginning of the story. Most chapters will be metaphors. I'm not going to come right out and express what I'm trying to say with words. The song should help, as well as supporting characters. The time period will be expressed at the beginning of each story. The rating, for now, will stay T until I get an urge to make them a little more intimate. Not beta-ed: Reviews help me a TON!**

**Song: Goodbye My Lover**

**Artist: James Blunt**

**Time: Post Partings, Pre Chris/Lorelai marriage. **

**Lorelai is dating Chris, Luke is single. **

**-----------------------------------**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

Luke slammed the door of his truck shut. He had just returned from his _planned_ visit with April. Anna was supposed to drop her off to meet him at a restaurant he'd never heard of, and had to get directions offline to get there. He borrowed Kirk's laptop and went to the present area where Star's Hollow received free internet connection—right smack dab in the middle of the gazebo. He had a bit of trouble working the electronic device without anyone's help. Who knew computers were so _complicated_? It took him an hour to figure out how to turn the damn thing on, open up the internet, find the right website, and write down the directions, since he didn't have access to a printer. That would have been an entire other feat on its own.

He got in his car and grimaced when he saw the clock. He had twenty minutes before he was due at Copper's Café. Who names their restaurant after a type of metal? He started the truck and was off. Right turn here, left here, take the right side of the fork in the road. Fifteen minutes to go. Another left turn. Red light. Five minutes left. Luke looked at the directions. _Go straight until the next light._ He looked ahead of him.

**DEAD END**

"Oh, great," he muttered, turning the wheel—and the car, completely around until he was on his way back the way he came from. He drove without stopping to a gas station he saw on his way. He marched up to the glass doors, and stood in line behind a woman carrying a pack of cigarettes and a magazine. Luke waited the minute until said woman was rung up, and then approached the man running the small gas station. He was perched back in his stool, glasses on his nose. He had pepper grey hair and a mustache that was fairly reminiscent to the one that Luke's father had tried to grow when he was in his mid-40's. The man glared at Luke before saying, "Whaddya want?" Luke threw down his directions.

"I'm looking for Copper Café. I got these directions off the internet, but they led me to a dead end. I was due to meet my daughter 10 minutes ago."

The man glanced at the directions. "Have you been paying attention to the street signs?" He asked. Luke looked confused.

"Uh, well, no? I just assumed, well, that I had to just turn right and then left, or whatever it told me," Luke said. The man grunted. Luke bit his lip.

"These directions are for Copper Café in San Francisco, California."

"What? No they're not; I searched for Copper Café in Hartford. That's what came up."

"You have to pay attention to the little things," the man said. He pulled up a website on his computer that was resting on the counter and printed out a page, handing it to Luke. "Those are directions from here to Copper Café in _Hartford._"

"Hmm, thanks," Luke sighed, before leaving the gas station and getting back into his truck. He followed the directions and the street signs, eventually finding his correct destination. Now nearly half an hour late, Luke emerged from his truck and jogged into the café.

It was a smaller place than he expected. Not quite half the size of his own diner, the place gave off a homey feeling that made Luke feel like throwing up. This was not his kind of place at all. He looked around for April and Anna. They weren't anywhere in sight. He looked around for someone that worked there. Before he found anyone, a man came up to him and asked if he would like to be seated.

"Oh, uh, no thanks. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Can I help you look?" The man asked. He reminded Luke of Jess. He didn't seem to be too excited about working, and like Luke, he seemed like he didn't want to be _there._ Luke accepted his offer and described April and Anna to him. The waiter recognized them right away.

"Oh, sure. They left about twenty minutes ago. They left this note for you though," he said, handing Luke a napkin folded in half. Luke read it to himself.

**Luke-**

**Couldn't wait. **

**Be more responsible.**

**Anna and April**

Luke scowled, crumpling up the napkin and throwing it at the floor. He left the café without looking back.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

****Now, back in Star's Hollow, Luke resumed his place in the diner, behind the counter where he belonged. He watched people go by through the large glass windows lining the diner. _Be more responsible._ Ugh, the words were still ringing in his ears. _Be more responsible._ _Be more responsible._


	2. I Loved Her First

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I hoped that I'd be able to put chapters out faster, but I just haven't felt like writing lately. Did everyone hear the bad news going for an 8th season of GG? Doesn't look likely. I'll miss them if they don't pull through! **

**I've decided to make this story a little simpler. Not all metaphoric, as some of you had trouble figuring out what the last chapter meant. Just so you know, the whole chapter was based around what the guy at the gas station said to Luke about paying attention to the little things, and what Anna said in her note about being more responsible. **

**I wrote this entire ficlet in about 2 hours, and it's not as great as I'd like it to be, but I'm getting sick of seeing the update date on that last chapter. So read, and review!! Also, I wasn't sure what Luke's mother's name was. It may have been said sometime on the show but I cannot recall what it was. This chapter's a little longer than I planned for it to be, but I couldn't shorten it. On with the story!**

**Song: I Loved Her First **

**Artist: Heartland**

**Time: Post- Gilmore Girls Only. Probably wouldn't take place for a long time, if ever. **

**Lorelai and Luke's baby is born. The song is from Richard's point of view, you'll be able to figure it out by the end of the story. **

---

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love, you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

Lorelai rested her head against Luke's shoulder, calming herself and swaying to the music playing in her head. Luke's lips were pressed against her hair in an effort to relax his wife, in labor and attempting to bring their baby daughter into the world. The nurses in the hallway watched, smiles on their faces as Luke and Lorelai clung to each other just outside of her hospital room, 441. She held onto him like she never wanted to let go, and he clutched her as close to him as possible, reassuring her that he wouldn't until she was ready. Her face clenched in pain as she turned her head towards his neck, her eyes closed in anguish. Eventually, she relaxed and began swaying again. Minutes became an hour, and then two, until they were interrupted by a voice that knocked both out of their little bubble.

"Lorelai, Luke!" Emily Gilmore's voice rang out through the hospital wing. The nurses who were watching the couple's slow dance turned back to their work as the elder Gilmore's shuffled over to their daughter and son-in-law. Lorelai hid her face in Luke's shoulder as another contraction hit and Emily approached. She reached out to rub Lorelai's back in an effort to display her love. The middle Gilmore woman shuddered against her husband as Luke's grip on her tightened. "Lorelai that is not the way to react to your mother's coming to see you before you give birth."

Richard looked on as his only daughter released her arms from Luke's waist and turned slowly to face her mother.

"Mother, I'm kind of busy right now," Lorelai whispered. She turned back around to walk into her room. Luke followed quickly to help her back into bed when she displayed an attempt to climb on herself. Once tucked back in, Luke placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair back before going out into the hallway to talk to his in-laws.

"Listen, Emily, Richard, we don't mean any disrespect or harm in any way, but Lorelai, uh, doesn't want you here. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it's her wishes and I wouldn't dare defy her at this, er, time."

"I am her mother, Luke. I'd like to be in the delivery room," Emily stated. Luke suddenly realized why he was afraid of this woman. She stood still and proud, chin in the air and hands clasped in front of her. It was like she was mocking him.

"I-I'm sorry, Emily. But that's what Lorelai wants, and as far as I'm concerned, she's the only person in the world right now, and what Lorelai wants, Lorelai gets," Luke said sternly. Richard silently looked on his son-in-law approvingly.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Luke retreated back into Lorelai's room, feeling emotionally defeated, but like he had won a hard battle. He shut the door and reclaimed his place next to Lorelai's bed. She was pale, and her hair was slicked back away from her face. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were softly closed. Luke stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes and managed a small smile. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and continued stroking her head.

---

"Richard, we can't just sit here and do nothing! Our daughter is giving birth!" Emily cried loudly to Richard, while sitting in the small maternity wing waiting room.

"Emily, she has apparently expressed her feelings to be alone with her husband at this time. We have to accept that and just wait," Richard muttered. Emily raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you serious, Richard?" She asked, dumbfounded at his agreement with Luke.

Richard drew in a breath. "As serious as cancer, Emily. We should let them have some time alone now. The baby will be here before you know it and you'll be excited again." Emily pouted and sank back into her uncomfortable chair.

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

---

"Lorelai, breathe, honey. Just breathe," Luke whispered into his wife's ear. Sweat was beading at her temples and it would be only a short time until he could hold his third daughter in his arms. He kept stroking her hair as contraction after contraction came and went.

Finally, after another hour and a half, she was ready to push and Luke was more than ready to meet the baby. She braced herself in bed and pushed steadily.

---

"Do you think she had the baby yet, Richard?" Emily asked impatiently. She leafed through a magazine quickly before tossing it back onto the coffee table and resting her head on her fist.

"Probably not, Emily. I think they would tell us when she gives birth," Richard reasoned. He, contrary to his wife, sat straight in his chair patiently waiting for the doors to the delivery room to open and a doctor to come out and announce the birth of his granddaughter. Emily sighed.

---

"Come on, sweetie, you can do it," Luke whispered lovingly into Lorelai's ear. His hand was painfully clenched in her firm grip as she helped their child make her way into the world. Luke had never seen her face look like it did now, never had he seen her in this much pain. He wanted so badly to help her, to ease the hurting, but he couldn't do anything but hold her hand.

An hour later, a baby's cry could be heard from room 441. A brand new baby girl, pink-smelling if there ever was such a thing and cute as a button. The proud parents relaxed as their little girl was placed on her mother's chest. Lorelai looked down at her third daughter, and smiled. This little baby was going to have the world and so much more. She stroked her cheek and turned her head to accept a kiss on the lips from Luke, who was ecstatic beyond belief. He was beaming rays of light and if he smiled any harder, his face may have broken.

A nurse came over to the couple. "Who's going to tell the grandparents?" She asked. The young woman had been one of the nurses who stared on while Luke held Lorelai earlier in her labor out in the hallway. Luke looked nervous all of a sudden. Lorelai laughed.

"Go on, Daddy," Lorelai spoke quietly, a light shining out from her eyes. Luke kissed her forehead and then his daughter's before leaving the room and shutting the door softly behind him. He looked down the hallway for Emily and Richard, but could not find them. Finally, he ran into the eldest Gilmore's in the hallway, a plastic bag in Emily's hand and a teddy bear in Richard's.

The smile on Richard's face was slight, but unmistakable, and Emily's grandmother glow was evident in her face. "We heard her cry," Emily said. She held out the bag to Luke. "Richard, give Luke the teddy bear," Emily demanded. Richard looked down to the stuffed toy in his hand.

"I think, if it's okay with Lorelai, that I'd like to give my granddaughter her toy myself," Richard said, adjusting his bowtie with one hand. "Congratulations, by the way, Luke."

Emily was quick to lessen the father-son moment. "Can we see her?" She asked. Luke nodded and motioned for her and Richard to follow him back to Lorelai's room. Once approaching the door, Luke stopped.

"Now listen. She's tired, and she's sore – well, she just had a baby. I feel weird asking this, but _please_ be nice," Luke pleaded. Richard beamed.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

"I'm pleased to see you care so much about my daughter. You'll make a wonderful father, Luke," Richard said proudly. Luke was flabbergasted, to say the least.

"Wow, uh, Richard, that means, that means—a lot," Luke managed to get out. And it did mean a lot to him. His own father wasn't there to see him get married or meet any of his daughters. That Richard was stepping up to the plate was something new, something unexpected, and something wonderful. Luke held the door open for his in-laws while they entered the hospital room.

Lorelai was sitting in her bed, holding her daughter to her chest and rocking gently back and forth. She held a finger to her lips to silence her visitors as they approached the bed. Luke crept to one side of her while Emily and Richard took the other side. He reached out to caress her cheek as the happy grandparents observed the baby sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Can I?" Emily asked, unsure of what Lorelai's answer would be. She extended her arms towards her daughter, who, without hesitation, lifted the baby up and into Emily's awaiting arms. She cooed softly to her granddaughter, who slept soundly, unaware of her change of location. _She's my daughter_, Luke thought.

Emily passed the baby to Richard. "Have you thought about names yet? This beautiful child must have a name just as lovely," she whispered to Lorelai as the tiny child awakened. Lorelai looked up to Luke for approval. He nodded.

"Well, Mom, we've been thinking about it for a while, and we finally came up with a perfect name. First, we thought about the people in our lives that have really helped us get to where we are. Mia, because she helped me when no one else could, Buddy, because he helped Luke learn how to run his diner, and Fran Weston, because without her, we wouldn't have the Dragonfly, and without the Dragonfly, well, we wouldn't be where we are. So we're sitting there, thinking about how to put these people and more into one name. We thought about copying Sookie and Jackson and make our daughter's name go on for hours, but then it hit us—Luke's mother, Christine. Without her, Luke wouldn't be the man he is today. I want my daughter to have that bond with me as Luke and Christine had. I talked to Rory about it, and she agrees. This little girl right here, her name is Christine Lorelai Danes." Lorelai smiled at her little baby being cooed at by her grandfather.

Richard looked back at Lorelai and Luke. All these years he and Emily had doubted that Luke was good enough for Lorelai, they were wrong. He smiled to himself. "Welcome to the family, Christine."

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_And I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm goin' through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

**A/N: I know that **

**This song is sort of more meant for a daughter from a father's point of view on her wedding day, but I think it works here too. Let me know what you think**

**Richard and Lorelai have never really had that bond expressed in the song, but I think it's always been hidden inside their hearts. **

**Reviews are really appreciated, guys. They really keep me going.**


	3. But I Do Love You

**Song: But I Do Love You**

**Artist: LeAnn Rimes**

**Time: Post-Partings, Lorelai doesn't sleep with Chris. Luke stops her before she can get away.**

"Why not, Luke? Don't you love me?"

"You know I do."

"But I love you, Luke. I love you. But I have waited, and I have stayed away, and I have let you run this thing, and no more. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes."

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes,  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you  
I don't like to see the sky painted gray,  
And I don't like when nothings going my way.  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues,   
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.  
_

"I have to think this through," Luke mutters.

"No!"

"I have April!" Luke exclaims.

Lorelai's angry. "You're gonna have to figure out how April fits into our lives, not the other way around!"

"I'm trying."

"Well, try married!"

"Just wait!" Luke says. He's beginning to see where this is going, and he doesn't like it one bit.

"No! I'm not waiting! It's now or never!" Lorelai announces, holding back tears that are undoubtfully going to fall sometime tonight.

"I don't like ultimatums!" Luke yells out.

She's irritated and says, "I don't like Mondays, but unfortunately they come around eventually!"

"I can't just jump like this," Luke says, immediately regretting these words. He stares into Lorelai's blue eyes, cluttered with unshed tears.

She looks around for a while. Nothing seems the same to her anymore. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that," she pauses. Her brain is on overload. "And I have to go."

Lorelai begins shuffling away, the tears in her eyes beginning to fall. And Luke just watches her go. He watches his life walk right out, watches his dreams of family leave. Sure, he's still got April, but she's no Lorelai. She's just not Lorelai. He watches her take step after step, regretting his words and the way their conversation went.

She takes another step. There goes having someone to make breakfast for every morning. Another step. That was the kids they had planned for, flying away like butterflies. One more step.

"Lorelai! Wait!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs. She continued walking, ignoring Luke's pleas for her to stop. "Lorelai! Please! Wait!"

Her walking slows to a creep, and then stops completely. She doesn't turn around, but Luke can see her arm reaching towards her face to wipe the tears. He wants to do that. He wants to be the one to wipe her tears away and tell her everything will be okay. Forever. He wants to tell her that everything will be okay forever.

Luke hustles forward to stand behind her. His right arm caresses hers, but she tenses at his touch and he took his hand away from her, replacing it at his side. "Lorelai…" he whispers. She shakes her head ever so slightly and turns around to face him.

"What, Luke? What can you possibly say to make everything all better? Huh? Do you have a big, giant band aid to stick on me? Or is that just to rip it off later? You know, I tried, Luke. I really tried. I wanted to be part of this. I wanted you to be a part of me. You told me you were all in! You told me! Last year, you told me you were all in! God, Luke! Make up your damn mind," she yelled and started walking away again. Luke was speechless.

"No, Lorelai. Lorelai, wait," Luke said. She stopped again.

"But I do love you. I do. I really, really do. I just—I just can't do this right now. I can't be fighting with you over this. I want to marry you. I want to be your husband. I want to have babies with you, and spend the rest of my life looking back at the days when life was easy and I was stupid. I'm stupid. That's it. Stupid. I'm so, so stupid to let you go. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lorelai. I just can't let you turn and walk away from me again. I can't let you."

Lorelai picked a spot over Luke's ear and stared. "I'm immature."

"No, I'm ignorant."

"Immature."

"Ignorant."

"We're fighting."

"Sorry. Just—Lorelai, I need you in my life. I need you to be there with me every morning when I wake up. I want to roll over and take you into my arms and whisper into your ear and kiss your lips like I always used to. I'll never forgive myself if I don't."

_Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your head up on my shoulder  
when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do  
oh I do.  
And I don't like to turn the radio on just to find  
I missed my favorite song   
and I don't like to be the last thing to lose  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.  
_

Lorelai nodded and cradled his face in her hands. "If you ever, ever, do anything like that again, I swear, Luke. I swear."

Luke smiled. "Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet."

He was confused. "Coffee?"

"Later. There's something better than coffee," Lorelai said slyly. Luke grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

_Love everything the way you're loving me the way you lay  
your head up on my shoulder when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do  
oh I do.  
And I don't like to be alone in the night.  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you.  
_


	4. Better Together

A/N: I'm sorry I write so many of these annoying Author's Notes, but I always feel like something needs to be said before the writing begins. First off, I really want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Really. I read each one, and take into consideration any suggestions you amazing readers have left me. Secondly, I'm looking for someone to beta-read this "story," as in the entire thing, not just a ficlet, for me. After I write something, I tend to be too lazy to go back and keep reading the same thing over and over and then just sort of give up. So if someone could help me out, I'd really appreciate it. So, on with chapter 4!

**ps. GO TO Kristin's page on EONLINE and place your vote in the save one show campaign for GILMORE GIRLS!**

**Song: Better Together**

**Artist: Jack Johnson**

**Time: Written In the Stars, a little bit of an order of events change. Just in the placement of their conversation and the pining banter. Luke and Lorelai talk about what's happening between them.**

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song I could sing_

_But I can try for your heart._

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs_

_With sepiatone loving  
Love is the answer,  
At least for most of the questions in my heart._

"So what now, Luke?" Lorelai asked, her head resting on Luke's shoulder. She pulled the covers tighter around her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I'm not sure. Can't we just think about this later?" Luke asked, yawning. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk about it. He was just tired. Not in the 'We're done, I'm rolling over and going to bed now' way, but in the 'Come fall asleep in my arms' type of way. He kissed her forehead and tried to explain to her, but Lorelai wasn't having it.

"Come on, Luke, let's talk. It'll be fun. And maybe, just maybe I'll thank you a little more after," she said, kissing his shoulder. Luke groaned and looked at her. She was beaming. He pushed her hair away from her face and just stared into her eyes, newly unclouded and a beautiful bright blue. There was something there tonight, he noticed. Something new and something exciting. Lorelai smiled. "Is that a yes?" She asked.

"It's a yes."

"Good. First on my strangely long list of questions for you about us, rate it, one through ten."

"Lorelai, I—,"

"Relax, I was just kidding," Lorelai said. Luke placed a finger over her lips.

"I was going to say, I can't put it between one and ten. It's off the charts."

Lorelai smirked. She always knew it would be that great for her, she just wanted to make sure he was feeling the same way. She kissed his finger away from her lips and started again. "Number two, what does this mean?"

Luke thought about what he should say to her. Generic question, of course, but something that had to be answered eventually. His answer could unlock their future, and he was sure not to spring into answering it. This was unmapped territory for them. "I think it means that we're going to try this thing out." He searched her face. She looked uncertain. He began again. "I mean, I want to find out what's going to happen. That is, if you do."

"Luke, I've been waiting for years for this. Of course I want to. I've been pining for you as much as you've been pining for—,"

"I have not been pining!" Luke argued.

"Oh, shush. You know you have. I'm your Ava Gardner."

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come we're so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, It's always better when we're together._

"I'll give you one thing, Lorelai. I've been waiting for you to finally be ready to try this. I'll give you that. But I have not been pining!"

"You kept the horoscope!"

"Well," Luke paused to think, "I was very optimistic!" Lorelai laughed and nuzzled her head into his arm.

"So you're definitely a glass-full kind of guy?"

"Not if it's half full of champagne. Then it's half empty," Luke joked. Lorelai slapped him on the arm and grinned.

"But beer?"

"Never full _enough_," Luke said, laughing. Lorelai joined in with him. His hand reached up to caress her cheek as the laughing slowly subsided. He pressed his lips softly to hers, allowing the warmth of each to mingle and transform into something wonderful. He pulled away. "Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you capable of answering a serious question?" Luke asked.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm serious. Can you?"

"Well, we'll find out. Ask me! Ask me!" She pleaded. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Why now?" He asked. She stopped smiling.

_It's always better when we're together.  
Look at the stars when we're together.  
It's always better when we're together.  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together._

"You're the milk to my cereal, Luke. The toaster to my pop tarts. And most of all, the pourer of my coffee. Without you, I'd be on a serious caffeine deficit."

"Not serious, Lorelai."

She looked down and traced lazy patterns on his chest as he watched her. After a good five minutes, he covered her hand with his and nudged her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Serious," she whispered. "I'm not good at that. I've never had to be."

"Just try, Lorelai. Why now?"

Lorelai appeared thoughtful. "Because it took me a botched relationship with Jason to realize that you've been right in front of my eyes this entire time. The _entire_ time I've known you, it's been right there. And I absolutely _hate_ that it took Jason to finally make me figure that out, but he made me realize that you'd never sue my father. You'd put up with all of my mother's crazy antics. You're an amazing guy, and that's what Rory needs in her life as a father figure. I'm just—I don't know. I'm happy with you, Luke. These past few weeks, ever since the night at the Dragonfly, have been the greatest I've ever lived through. And I just want that happiness to spill over into say, the rest of my life?" Lorelai finished tearfully, but avoided them from falling. Luke immediately pulled her to him, her head pressed into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. She tore her body from his arms. "Hey, I thought I owed you a thanking?"

"This is thanking enough," Luke replied. He kissed her hard on the mouth. After breaking away, he pulled her back into his arms to fall into a deep sleep.

_And all of these moments  
Just might find there way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings  
And brings new things  
But tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too  
Too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find there way  
Into my day to day scene  
Ill be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between  
With only two  
Just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be  
We'll Sit beneath the mango tree_

Luke looked to the woman lying in bed next to him when he woke up. Her hair was mussed around her on the pillow, but she looked like a beautiful angel. Her eyes were gently shut, but beneath her eyelids, he knew, were two perfectly blue eyes. He ran his fingers over Lorelai's cheek. Her skin was soft and smooth, her lips pink and slightly swollen from the activities the night before. He pressed his lips to hers, careful not to wake her up.

When he pulled back, she had a sly smile on her face, but rolled over and went back to sleep. For the rest of our lives, he thought.

_I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is no time,  
And there is no song I could sing  
And there is no, combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're Better together._


	5. Would You Go With Me?

**No annoying author's note this time…**

**Song: Would You Go With Me**

**Artist: Josh Turner**

**Time: The long awaited event! Luke and Lorelai are _obviously_ together and living back at Lorelai's. This will be posted as two chapters. Here's the first:**

**Post Season 7**

_Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire?_

_Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher?_

_If we roll from town to town and never shut it down_

_Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover?_

_Would we walk even closer until the trip was over?_

_And would it be okay if I didn't know the way._

6 Months Earlier

Lorelai giggled at the sight of baby Doula clapping her hands in time to the music. Liz and T.J. stood off to the side of Lorelai's living room with Luke as Lorelai played with their daughter. She had her Bangles CD blasting in the corner of the room, and Doula was having a great time. Lorelai lifted her out of her seat and cradled the 8 month old in her arms, staring down into her deep baby eyes while Doula seemed to find the beat of the music. Luke smiled ever so slightly as he saw Lorelai put his niece back into her walker and shut the music off. She turned to Luke and flashed her famous grin, a beautiful smile that could melt the world if she tried.

T.J. came over to Lorelai. "Hey, sorry to cut our visit short, but Doula's getting tired. I think we should take her home for a nap," T.J. said, taking Doula back out of the walker. The baby girl screamed with delight as her father lifted her up, up over his head and then back into his arms.

"Oh, no, don't go. She can sleep in Rory's room," Lorelai offered. Liz smiled.

"That's okay, Lorelai. She likes to be in her own room. T.J. built it up all special for our little girl," Liz told Lorelai. She cooed at Doula. "Didn't he!? Didn't he? Oh, yes he did!" Luke shuddered. That creepy baby voice made him sick every time he heard his sister speak like that.

"Do you need help carrying anything?" Luke asked T.J.

"Whaddya think I am, Luke? I can manage my daughter and her walker!" T.J. assured Luke. He lifted up the walker with his left hand and relaxed Doula on his hip.

"Okay, T.J., whatever you say." Luke got in front of his sister and her husband and was almost to the door when he heard a crash.

"It's okay! It was only the walker!" T.J. yelled out. "Liz, come 'ere and take the baby." Liz jogged over and took Doula out of T.J.'s arms just as he stood up, walker back in hand. "And Luke, don't say I told you so," he warned. Luke put his hands up in mock defense.

"I'm not sayin' anything."

T.J., Liz and Doula eventually made it out the door, Luke and Lorelai waving from the front door as the pulled out of the driveway. Luke shut the door and turned to Lorelai.

"How'd you like to have some fun, now that we're alone?" He asked, his voice low and sexy. Lorelai grinned.

_If I gave you my hand would you take it,_

_And make me the happiest man in the world?_

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl,_

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea?_

_Let me know if you're really a dream_

_I love you so, so would you go with me?_

Luke and Lorelai lay side by side in their room basking in the afterglow of their past hour together. Lorelai's leg was thrown over Luke's stomach and his arms were around her tightly. His nose nuzzled in her hair, while she placed soft kissed to the skin on his shoulder.

"How'd you like to be Doula's aunt?" Luke asked, pulling his head up from Lorelai's head and whispering into her ear.

Lorelai sighed. "I'd love that."

"So be her aunt," Luke said. Lorelai looked confused.

"What?"

"Be her aunt."

"Luke, are you—," Lorelai stuttered.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" Luke asked. Lorelai laughed. "Wait—too cheesy. Forget it. Lorelai, will you marry me?"

"You really felt the need to ask me?" Lorelai joked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question, Lorelai!"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Wait, yes?"

"God, Luke! Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed. He chuckled and kissed her.

_Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together?_

_Could you not look down forever?_

_If you were lighter than a feather_

_Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me?_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it_

_And make me the happiest man in the world?_

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl_

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea?_

_Help me tie up the ends of a dream_

_I gotta know, would you go with me?_

_I love you so, so would you go with me?_


End file.
